Réveil difficile
by Deiya
Summary: Naruto se réveille avec une gueule de bois, dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien… Que s'estil passé ? [yaoi Sasunaru]


**Titre :** Réveil difficile

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **humour, yaoi comme d'habitude !

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveille avec une gueule de bois, dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien… Que s'est-il passé ?

**Couple :** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Message pour Masashi Kishimoto : Pensez à moi pour Pâques, mon anniversaire ou Noël, ou les trois, s'il vous plaît !

**Réveil difficile**

Ce matin-là, je me réveille avec une gueule de bois pas possible. A peine ai-je les yeux ouverts que j'ai l'impression qu'un sadique s'amuse à me compresser la tête dans un étau ! Bon. Je ne suis pas novice dans ce genre de situation. J'ai d'ailleurs établi une procédure en trois phases…

Phase un : Identification

Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, dix-neuf ans, en première année de fac, vacciné, gay et souriant.

Cette phase est la plus facile, puisque je n'ai encore jamais oublié qui j'étais. Mais vaut mieux commencer en douceur.

Phase deux : Localisation

Plus compliqué, ça se corse.

La pièce est rangée : c'est déjà pas ma chambre. Pourtant, y a comme un air de déjà vu… Ah oui, le poster avec des dunes de sable : je suis dans la chambre d'ami de Gaara, mon meilleur pote ! Je me disais bien que je connaissais ce lit !

Tiens…en parlant de lit… Le matelas est déformé et l'oreiller aplati à ma gauche…comme si quelqu'un avait dormi là… Et là ! Y a…y a… des petites taches blanches suspectes sur les draps ! Et…Pourquoi. Je. Suis. A poooiiil ???…J'ai… fait… ?!?

Argh.

Bon sang de b--- de m--- !!!

Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, pas besoin de me faire un dessin pour que je comprenne ce qui s'est passé…

Maintenant reste à savoir avec qui je l'ai fait et pourquoi ici…

Phase trois : Remémoration

La phase la plus difficile, surtout quand on a les neurones en compote.

Voyons… Sakura et moi avions organisé une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Gaara - ça explique au moins ce que je fais chez lui… - Sakura s'était chargée des invitations, mais je lui avais fait remarquer que la moitié des convives sur sa liste étaient ses amis à elle, et que Gaara les connaissait à peine. Elle m'avait répondu que si on invitait seulement les amis de Gaara, il n'y aurait pas grand monde. Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point, cependant c'était quand même l'anniversaire du petit rouquin, pas le sien ! C'est ce que j'allais lui dire, avant d'apercevoir un nom sur la liste… Je n'avais pas insisté.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sakura en est dingue depuis qu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois à la fac, mais lui a autant d'intérêt pour elle que pour une serpillière. De plus, mon amie n'est pas la seule à avoir flashé sur lui : les trois-quarts de la fac ont fait de même et je dois avouer, à ma grande honte, que je ne suis pas en reste. Heureusement, j'ai encore assez de dignité pour ne pas me joindre aux foules hystériques qui harcèlent sans cesse Sasuke. Je me contente de mater de loin tout en rêvant à ce beau ténébreux… Bref ! Revenons à nos moutons…

Sasuke était donc venu à la fête et j'en étais le premier étonné. Pourquoi ou pour qui était-il là ? Je faisais du tri dans ma tête. Pas Gaara, puisqu'il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Pas Sakura, puisqu'il la supporte tout juste. Idem pour le reste de ses groupies en délire, j'ai nommé Ino, Tenten, Tayuya et Neji.

Quoi ? Non, y a pas d'erreur, j'ai bien dit Neji. Ben oui, Neji, tout comme moi, est gay. Et oui, Neji fait bien partie des "groupies en délire". Comment ça, ça ne lui va pas ? Vous croyiez peut-être que Neji est incapable de se décoincer ? Bah vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude alors. Parce que, quand il s'y met, il est pire que Kiba, Sakura et Ino réunis : terrifiant !

Bon, la question Neji est réglée ?

Mais on ne se débarrasse pas de lui comme ça…

J'étais en train de m'enfiler verre de saké sur verre de saké en observant Sasuke d'un œil morne depuis le bar, quand justement, ce même Neji s'est approché de moi en titubant dangereusement de droite à gauche. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était fait jeter pour la énième fois par Sasuke et avait apparemment noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool.

- Narutooo…

Il s'était pendu à mon tee-shirt et m'avait lancé un regard moitié endormi moitié pervers. Je réfléchissais à la façon la plus rapide de le décrocher mais il m'avait soudainement embrassé, ou plutôt avait tenté de m'embrasser : il avait raté ma bouche de peu… Je l'avais repoussé aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Neji ?!?

- Ben… t'es pas homo ?

- Si et alors ? C'est une raison pour me sauter dessus ?

- Ben Sasuke, il m'aime pas… mais toi aussi t'es mignon…

Neji avait pris une mine boudeuse… Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir et ça me plaisait pas du tout…

- Tu me prends pour ton bouche-trou, Neji ? Tu peux pas avoir Sasuke alors tu te rabats sur moi ?

- …

- Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas. Et même si c'était le cas, je refuserais de servir de remplaçant.

- …

Neji semblait s'être calmé, je soupirais de soulagement… jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlace. Je pouvais sentir son haleine empestant l'alcool tellement il était proche.

- Pas grave, si tu m'aimes pas, ça viendra avec le temps…

- Neji… t'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ??

Mais celui-ci était perdu dans son délire, comme quoi personne ne pouvait résister à son charme, que je finirais par succomber et patati et patata…

- Lâche-moi les baskets, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon.

- Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville, tu finiras par l'oublier…

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de fuir tant qu'il était encore temps… Mais moi et ma grande gueule…

- Il est cent fois mieux que toi alors laisse-moi tranquille !

- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit qui tu aimes !

- …Si je te le dis, tu me promets de me lâcher la grappe ?

- Promis, juré, craché !

Et Neji cracha effectivement par terre.

Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était vraiment une conversation de maternelle. Faut dire que j'étais bien imbibé d'alcool moi aussi… c'est pourquoi j'avais fini par marmonner le nom de mon brun préféré…

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? J'ai rien entendu !

Excédé, j'avais hurlé :

- J'AIME SASUKE ! VOILA T'ES CONTENT ?

Comme par hasard, la musique avait choisi ce moment précis pour s'arrêter et tout le monde me fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds.

Sasuke s'était alors avancé vers moi avec son air indéchiffrable… Ma vie était foutue… Je cherchais fébrilement un moyen de mettre fin à mes jours avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit… Mais réalisant que se poignarder avec une paille ne marcherait jamais, j'avais finalement pris le parti de m'évanouir.

Ensuite, le noir total.

Avec qui ai-je terminé la soirée au lit ? Neji ? Sasuke ? Je prie pour que ce soit ce dernier sans toutefois me faire trop d'illusions…

Je m'assois avec précaution sur le bord du lit, des élancements me vrillant le crâne. Un papier blanc sur la table de nuit attire alors mon attention. Il y a mon nom dessus. Mes mains tremblent légèrement quand je le prends et commence à le lire.

_Naruto,_

_Cette nuit c'était bien, mais la prochaine fois, évite de te soûler avant…_

_On se voit à la fac._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Moi aussi je t'aime._

Tout me revient d'un seul coup en mémoire…

Je reste planté là avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Ma migraine a disparu.

FIN.

--

Deiya : Voilà, voilà.^^ Je voulais faire un sasunaru avec un Sasuke qui aurait la classe mais on le voit quasiment pas en fait… Enfin, il a pas l'air bête, c'est déjà ça !

Sasuke (larmoyant, les mains jointes) : Merci mon dieu !

Deiya : Il en revient toujours pas de pas avoir été martyrisé…

Neji (effondré) : Bouhouhouhouhou… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaaa ???

Deiya : Désolée… Au début tu devais juste draguer Naruto et te prendre un râteau… mais l'idée de faire de toi une groupie hystérique doublée d'un cerveau ramolli au saké était trop tentante…(nyark, nyark !) Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que sans toi Sasuke et Naruto ne se seraient pas retrouvés ensemble si vite…

Sasuke : Bon, pour une fois elle a été sympa avec moi alors… une 'tite reviews ?


End file.
